


Blood is But a Liquid

by Mischief_Managed33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adopted Harry Potter, Bad Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Good Lucius Malfoy, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Managed33/pseuds/Mischief_Managed33
Summary: Lord Voldemort decided on that fateful Halloween night to kidnap Harry Potter and groom him to use the powers he knows not to his advantage. He didn't expect to care for him like a son. Now the Triwizard Tournament is here and blood relation is being revealed to Harrison Riddle as nothing more than a triviality.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 10





	Blood is But a Liquid

Tom Riddle sat at his desk, eyes closed and quietly contemplating what the year was about to bring. The Triwizard Tournament. Riddle sighed. He wasn’t sure if bringing the Tournament back was the right decision, with all of the deaths and strained international relationships it brought, but the people insisted and he knew the kids would love it. There were age restrictions, but he wasn’t naive enough to think that they couldn’t be tricked. They were going to warn the children of the imminent danger as well, but knowing his own Gryffindor son, that would just egg them on.

Harrison, yes Harrison was most likely going to do everything he could to get his name into the goblet. He was the one he was most afraid of, for he knew if anyone could get through the enchantments it would be the one person taught by the Dark Lord himself. He would just have to convince his son in private to withhold his tendencies for trouble just this one time.

At that moment, as if he were summoned by Tom’s thoughts, Harrison glided through the door to his office. “Father, what’s going on that Uncle Lucius won’t tell me?”

Lucius himself came in the office and gave a disapproving glance at Harrison, he likely told Harrison not to bother him with such trivial matters. However, no matter what Tom was doing, he did his best to make time for his son.

Riddle smirked. “Well, that would be for us to know and you to find out, now wouldn’t it?”

Harrison scowled at the non-response. “But, Father, Draco already knows about it and he’s been going on and on about how he’s more important than me if he knows and I don’t.”

Riddle’s smirk transformed into a pensive expression and he turned to Lucius, “Is this true, Lucius?”

“My Lord, my son learned about the event because I had some of the school board over for lunch and they idiotically started speaking before the privacy wards were set up. Draco, naturally, was in the area and overheard.”

“Hmm, well, we won’t have Draco thinking he is Harrison’s better now can we.” Riddle’s mouth twitched into a slight smile as he watched his son perk up in excitement. Yes, he could never have been a Slytherin. “This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament.” He paused as Harrison gave a slight gasp. “Yes, the extremely dangerous and homicidal tournament with students from three different countries. As you know, it has been a long time since one of these have occurred, but it will not happen without rules to keep foolhardy children from killing themselves.” He gave a pointed look to his son. “I was going to bring it up to you soon, anyway.” Tom Riddle got up and put his hands on Harrison’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes. His voice was strong and yet subtly vulnerable when he said, “Son, I need you to promise me you won’t try to enter yourself into the competition. I know you’re smart enough to get around the protections, but a tournament such as this is no joking matter. If you were to get entered there is a very likely possibility that you will die. I have not spent fourteen years raising you for to die for something as stupid as a few thousand galleons and _eternal glory_.”

Harrison’s excited expression morphed into one of solemn understanding. “Of course, Father. I won’t do anything to get past the wards. If you’d like, I’ll make sure others do the same.”

“That would be greatly appreciated. If you catch someone, bring them to my office and I will make sure they are punished accordingly.”

Harrison nodded and said, “Why would you think _I_ would try and enter myself into the tournament? You are the Dark Lord and your son. I already have money and _eternal glory_.”

Tom let his hands fall from his son’s shoulders and looked at him with amusement. “You can’t tell me you weren’t already coming up with ways to put your name in. It is death defying acts of bravery, your Gryffindor brain was *already* ensnared to the idea.”

Harrison screwed his face up in a false look of offence, “Just because I’m not the pinnacle of Slytherin doesn’t mean I don’t have self preservation skills.”

Lucius snorted softly in the background and Harrison spun around. 

“What does that mean! Give me one example of me completely signing my life away for something that wasn’t to protect my friends and family.”

“Twelve years old, little Harrison stumbled into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor and thought it would be a good idea to unlock the drawers in a desk down there.”

“I was curious! I didn’t know that there would be some sentient goop that would jump out and attack my face.”

Riddle laughed, “Harrison, aged eight, saw a sleeping Nagini and thought, oh, I should poke her!”

Harrison threw his hands up. “I wanted to talk to her! She had never attacked me before. I didn’t know that I would have to start running for my life.”

Lucius spoke up, “Harrison, aged thirteen-”

“Okay, okay. I get it. I do stupid things. Thanks for reminding me how I’m unlike all of my friends.”

“Now now, Harrison. You have your moment of cunning, just not very often.”

Tom’s son huffed and stomped out of the room with a pout.

Riddle closed the door and looked at his closest friend and follower and sat back down at his desk. “He’s such a drama queen.”

Lucius laughed softly and sat in the chair opposite of him. “Yes, tis just more proof of him being a Gryffindor.”

Riddle hummed. “If someone told me fifteen years ago i would be a father to a smart Gryffindor boy I would have killed them.”

“Life tends to lead us in unexpected directions, My Lord.”

“Indeed.”

“My Lord, if I may ask, are you going to be personally helping the champion?”

Riddle pursed his lips. He wasn’t sure. He was the Defense professor at Hogwarts, but he was also The Dark Lord, seemingly running the country from behind closed doors, and Madison Selwyn, an accomplished politician that people were banking on becoming the next minister. He was very busy. “I suppose my lessons will have to be enough for them unless the champion happens to be particularly noteworthy. If the students abide by the age rule, they should be 17 and be in my NEWT classes. They will all be very well trained.”

“Of course. I simply worry for the life of those chosen.”

“I do as well, Lucius.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I have done for Harry Potter in years and I'm a little rusty. The first chapter is fairly short but I have a feeling the other ones planned out will be a lot longer. If it isn't obvious, Tom is a politician, Voldemort, and defense professor just with different disguises and aliases. Thanks for reading! Now I have to go take an AP test :3


End file.
